The present application relates generally to a door assembly for a bathing enclosure (e.g., a shower enclosure, etc.), and in particular to a door assembly having an adjustable hinge assembly.
Shower door assemblies typically include a fixed wall member, a door and at least one hinge assembly pivotably coupling the door to the fixed wall member. Conventional hinge assemblies have fixed mounting points on both the door and the fixed wall member. Due to this limitation, standard sized doors using conventional hinge assemblies cannot be installed in custom bathing enclosures having non-standard sized door openings. Furthermore, doors must be built to different widths to accommodate door openings of different sizes. Mass producing doors with different widths and/or modifying doors to accommodate different sized door openings can be time consuming and costly.